A farmers dream and nightmare
by LittleFlowerLei
Summary: Okay so this is how it all goes: Jill Abukura moves into mineral town. She meets the love of her life. But she doesnt know it. Farming and Romance is what her life has instore. CHAPTER 10 NOW UP! WHICH MEANS IM ALL DONE YAY!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1!!**

**I do not own Harvest moon. Natsumi does. **

I, Jill Abukura sailed on a ferry to a town whitch I hadnt ever seen or known about. I mean. Im a 17 year old girl who had never liked interacting with ANYONE! At all! and im forced to live in a strange town, with strange people, for 3 strange years. Oh lord I dont know if I'll stand it!

You see. My old man's old man died a few days ago. Im still Mourning. My mom and dad are back in LA. I just dont know if I can stand it in a boring town, with boring people!

The ferry docked and as soon as I stepped off the boat. There he stood. Right there. A boy with a cap. A cap with the letters UMA. I have no idea what that means. But. HE'S SOOO CUTE!!!!! So I casually walked past him. Like in LA. He didnt even glace. I grew fustrated. So I did like no other LA person would. I walked up to him and said hi.

"Oh..Hi." He said like he never even wanted to see me.

"Im New here. Could you show me around?" I asked cutly.

"The Mayor will take care of that." He said. Hey jerk! I like you here! Dont be so mean! I thought.

"Im a bit lost. Could you please show me to the old man's farm?" I asked. Cutely.

"Look, Im busy! Just ask someone else!" He said loudly tword me.

"FINE!" I shouted louder. I stomped away from him.

Jerk... I thought as I with no trouble. Found my way to the farm. I set up the house and there lie. On thet bed I.Was.Suppost. To.Sleep.In. Was grandpa's dead body. There was a note clutched in his dead, lifless hands. I slowly took the note out and read it.

Dear Jill,

I knew you'd see me. If im dead at the time of you reading this. Please. Raise my farm.I bet you already met some people here. There all nice. Gray might be cold to you at first.But please. Dont take it personally. He's a sweet person. His grandfather is the blacksmith here.So Jill. Please. Fill my last request. I dont want my life's work to be wasted. Run my farm to the best of your abilitys.

I love you with all my heart

Grandpa.

As I read the note. I cried. I never cried. But this time. Not only was it appropriate. It was needed. My mascara ran but I didnt care.I wiped it off and took off all my make-up. I looked at my grandfather's dead body.

I wounder what his last words were... I thought. I folded the note up and stuck it under my jar of moisterizer and I left the house.

Of course I told the mayor that my grandfather was dead in his bed. The mayor said I'd take at least 2 days to get him out of there. He didnt tell me why. But I was too sad to argue. So I allowed him to do his job. Although. He also said that I was not allowed back into the house untill the corps was removed. So. I had to find a place to stay.

I went all around town asking for at least 2 days stay. No one allowed me. I finally found the INN and got a 2 day room there. After I got my room. I put my bag on the bed and lied down. Well. I thought. Gramps is getting what he wants, Im gonna run his farm.

"Hey!" An angry voice shouted. I shot up.

"What?" I awncerd. The boy from the shore was glaring angerly at me.

"Your in my room." He said.

"Look buddie! I got no were else to stay. So for the next 2 days. Your gonna have a roomate. Rather you like it or not!" I shouted.

"Im not your buddie!" He shouted and pouted on another bed in the room.

"Oh dont cry you big babie!" I shouted turning away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!!**

**Note: If in the first chapter I didnt dicrible LA right. Im sorry. Like when I said: 'I did something no LA person would do' I didnt actually mean it the way it sounded. What I ment was that she wouldnt do that and thats her assumtion of what ppl From LA do. But I mean it. If it hurt your feelings I apoligize.**

I grew very Irritated with the boy whom im sharing a room with. All he does is pout! Its like: GET A SPINE!

But im trying my best not to scoul at him. So far we've been roomates for 3 hours,22 mintutes and 67 seconds. Thats how boring things here are. There is nothing to do. So, I started keeping a diary. Its a pink one. I dont know why I picked pink. But I did.

Im constantly lisoning to my CD player. The boy is annoyed because every 22 minutes I ask him for batterys. Sometimes he catches me singing aloud. Like, When it was 1 hour and 27 minutes and 57 seconds I started singing the avril Lavinge song 'Im with you' You know. The one that goes:

Im standing on the bridge,

Im waiting in the dark,

I thought that you'd be here, by now,

Theres nothing but the rain.

No footsteps on the ground,

Im listioning but theres no sound

Isnt anyone trying to find me?

Wont somebody come take me home?

Its a darn cold night,

Trying to figure out this life,

wont you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new

I dont know who you are but im with you

Im with you. Im with you hmmm

And you get the idea. Gray looked at me weird when he heard me sing that. Like he was from another planit! I said "Avril Lavinge" And he just gave me that same 'I have no freakin idea what your talking about' Look. SO I allowed him to lison to my CDs. I had Ashlee simpson, Michelle Branch, Lillix,Linken Park, and Avril Lavinge CD's. He just didnt understand.

"I give Up!" I said one hour. It is now 8:00 At night. The bar is open at this time. I sat at the bar myself with the other people. I made friends with a girl with Long brown hair and blond bangs. Her name was Karen. This one guy kept stairing at me and it got creepy. He had orenge hair and glasses. Karen and I laughed at stuff that had happend here and in LA. I told her about LA and she told me about here.

Gray for some odd reason, Stayed at the bar as long as I did. When the bar closed I left. I only had water. Wouldnt allow a 17 year old to drink. I walked up to the mountains with my purple notebook and just gazed at the stars. I had a pen at my disposal. I opend my book and began writing about a girl in my positon. I heard "Whatcha doing up here?" I flung my head backwards shutting my notebook in the prosses.

"What do you want?" I asked. The person was Gray.

"You left." He said trying to look at my notebook. He did grab it and looked in it. He read what I had written. I had fought to get it back but he just kept on reading. "This is pretty good." he said to me. I couldnt beleve it. He actually complemented me!

"What do you care?" I asked. Actually. I was happy to get a complement.

"Fine. If you dont want my opinion." He said giving me back my notebook. "But you may actually have something there. I thought it was pretty good." He said leaving.

After he was nolonger in earshot I read my story. Then I relized that, I didnt just think he was cute. I think...I think...I love him... I thought.

**End note: Pretty Short huh? Well...Lets just say. I couldnt think of a better way to end it.OH Yeah! Those CDs she has, I used real musical artists that I think are good singers. and the Lyrics for the 'Im with You' Song, I got from that little booklett you get in Karaoke Revluton Volume 2. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!!**

Okay. My stay with Gray is over! Then why am I sad? Oh yeah! I love him.. Well. In a week, Is the funeral. I bought some turnip seeds. Thank god Gramps left me some gloves. I mean. I HATE getting dirt in my nails. I mean. Once the dirt is in there, It just wont come out! But im getting off track. My sickle broke today. I cant beleve my luck! Now I'll have to go get it fixed. But I have no money. When I took it to the blacksmith shop Saibara was scoling him.

"Hey!" I shouted. "I dont know what he did. But,Scolding him like that wont help. You should help him and show him his mistake."

"Jill..." Gray mumbled. I gave him my cute citie smile.

"Well Missy. This is my way of disaplin." Saibara told me.

"Your way needs fixing. So does my Sickle." I said calmly. Gray stood up and walked over to me. He took my sickle.

"I can fix this." He said.

"You couldnt fix your way out of a paper bag." Saibara said loud enough so that Gray could hear. Gray looked hurt.

"Hey! That was mean!" I shouted. Gray left with my sickle. I glared at the old man. I walked out mumbling "Old Geezer."

When I got back to my farm Gray was sitting there fixing my sickle. I grinned.

"Hi there." I said walking up to him.

No reply.

"Why the silent treatment?" I asked.

Keeps working.

"Boy, Talk about a work ethic." I said. I heard a sound from him. I could have swore (and I would have) that he was crying. I went silent and walked over to him.

"Grandpa thinks I can't do anything.." He said softly.

"Hey buddie. He's just a disaplinarian. He wants you to do your best." I told him.

"How can he? All he does is tell me I fixed or made that wrong. Even when I get it right...I never hear any 'Good job Gray!' out of him." He told me. I liked that he talked so freely to me.

"Well. That I dont know why. But you see. I had this one teacher right? Mr. Kanada. We would make fun of his name. Up untill one day when he quit and we got another teacher Mrs. Sweet Candy. I mean this woman was evil! She'd give us the homework at the end of class, and when we turned it in, we got Fs anyway. Only one student got an A everytime she Forgot her assinments. And she was Mrs. Sweet Candy's daughter." I told him, Remembering my old Highschool.

"And...?" He asked.

"Well. One day. I went up to Mrs. Sweet Candy and asked her why she only gave her own daughter an A. She never did tell me why." I said and he laughed. I laughed too. He finished my Sickle and gave it back.

"well..I'll see you around." He said and left. I went inside and had some rice balls. I put in a Ranma 1/2 anime disk and watched it. It was around 10:00 When I turned it off and watched family Guy. When family Guy ended, I turned the TV off and wrote in my Diary. I closed my diary about an hour later, Set it on the end table, and went to sleep.

**Notes: Okay. I used family Guy in here and Ranma because I like those Shows. But just so you know. I dont own any of them. Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma and Seth Micfarlen owns Family Guy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!!**

Oh lord the last few days were dull. Gray is still working on my sickle. My feilds have been piling up with weeds.

I was trying to keep the weed population down one day and then after a while of picking weeds I figured, Why not just take a short walk? Okay so I walked up the mountain and lost my footing or something, but I tripped and shot a pain threw my ankle. I let out a scream that would shake mountains.I tried to stand up but someone was up there with me but I didnt know.

"Hey Jill. You gotta be more careful." He said. It was Gray.He gave me a piggie back ride to the clinic. "How annoying." Im pretty sure he mumbled under his breath. He took me inside the clinic and the docter examined my ankle.

"Well. Its only sprained." He said looking at the X-Rays. "It'll take about 3-5 weeks to heal." Gray sighed.

"Okay then." He said and gave me a piggie back ride back to my house. "Guess I'll have to do your work for you."

"You dont have too." I said. Although, the idea of him taking care of me and doing my work was intreging.

"I will anyway." He said and ended the conversation.

He took me in and put me on my bed. He said to just relax.

"You got any work left for me to do today?" He asked me. I shook my head. He just sat on the end of my bed. "Want anything?" He asked.

"No." I said. I think he laughed. A little.

"Well then I guess Im not doin my job then. I have to take care of you and you dont need anything." He said and he actually grinned at me. It only made me grin.

"Well If you want something to do you can go to the super market and do some shopping for me and do some other errands." I said getting a pen and stationary out and writing down a list. I gave the list to him and he went to do my errands. I lied down in my bed and grew so very bored. I turned the TV on and watched some shopping channel.If I was in LA I would have loved this. I thought watching it.

Gray came back at around 3:00.He put the bag from the super market beside the bed, he put a finished Sickle inside my tool box and sat on the end of my bed. We both ate some riceballs for dinner that night. Those few minutes of us eating riceballs together made me happy. When we both finished eating the rice balls, we began talking and joking. I told him about some old friends back in LA and he told me about some stuff that happoned here that Karen didnt mention. Im pretty sure I'll learn to like it here.

When morning came Gray was sleeping on the floor of my house. I grinned and when I stepped off of my bed I forgot all about my ankle and applied pressure to it and it shot pain up threw my leg. I think when I screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" It woke Gray up.He yawned and looked at me. He walked over too me and sat down.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well. I was going to wake you up untill I rememberd about my ankle." I said and he grinned.

"Dont do that anymore. You'll hurt yourself more." He said. Oh my god..I thought. He like, cares.

"Okay." I said. He asked what I wanted for breakfast. "Um..I dunno." He sighed.

"Okay then." He said walking outside. He began my work when he heard me yell again. He came in and saw I tried to get up and walk again. "Oh lord. Stop that"

"Im just so bored in here!" I complained. He sighed and sat on the end of my bed.

"Fine then. Get on my back and I'll take you outside." He said and I got on his back. He gave me a piggie back ride outside and sat be under the apple tree in my feild. He went back to doing my work. I sat there stairing at the clouds and occasionally at him. I grinned. The wind blew my hair past my face and when Gray finished he sat beside me. "Do you want to go anywere else?"

"I wanna go sit in the hotspring." I said and he looked at me. I could have sworn he was blushing.

"B-But um. You can't stand up, how- how could you-?" He asked and I glared at him. He automaticly shut-up.

"Okay then. I wanna go sit beside the lake and fish." I said and he took me to the lake on his back with his and my fishing rods. When we got up to the lake we both began fishing. I caught a carp and he caught a guppie. We laughed at eachother's catches when they were small.

We fished untill it was dark. We even stayed out after dark and stargazed. I gasped at all the beautiful stars in the sky. In LA you could never see all these stars. There was a howel of a wolf. I screamed a little. He looked at me.

"Scared?" He asked.

" A little." I said.I felt his hand over mine.

"Dont worry about it." He grinned "I wont let them eat you."

I blushed. Luckly it was dark and he couldnt see me.

"Okay." I said not removing my hand.

" Wanna go back?" He asked

"Yeah." I said and he gave me a piggie back ride back to my house.

He sat me on my bed and grinned.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Yeah. A little." I said. I lied down and I shut my eyes. Gray stroked my hair untill I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!!**

I woke the following morning to find Gray asleep beside me, not on my bed but his head was on the edge.I grinned and thought of what he told me last night. "Dont worry. I wont let them eat you." I thought looking at him. I didnt move much so that I'd let him sleep. But he woke up on his own.

"Morning." I said smiling.

"Morning." He said grinning. He yawned and sat on the bed. "Were do you want to go today?" He asked. I looked at him.

"The church." I said. I pointed over to my bag. "There is a black dress and shoes in there. Can you get them for me?"

"Okay but why?" He asked getting me the dress and shoes.

"Grandpa's funeral is today." I said. He looked at me sadly.

"oh. Okay. Want me to leave so you can change?" He asked.

"Well Duh." I said and he left. I put on my outfit and brushed my hair.I tied a black ribbon in my hair. Gray came back in a black tux about an hour after he left. He picked me up and because I was in a dress he carried me like a babie.

We got there and most of the town was there. We sat in the frount. He gently set me down on the bench and he sat beside me. Carter took the podeum after everyone was seated. He said the usuall stuff Preists say at funerals.

"Ms. Abukura was suppost to tell us about her grandfather, but she hurt her ankle and can't stand up." He said.

Gray looked down at me. "Want me to speak for you?" He asked. I nodded. I handed him a folded up peice of paper that I had written on before.

He walked up to the podeum and spoke.

"Jill Abukura wanted me to say this all for her." He began.

" I always loved my grandpa, He would play with me when no one else would. He taught me how to ride a horse when I was 5 and he taught me everything about farming that I know now. When my mom and dad faught, his farm would be my home away from home. I'll always love my grandpa more than anything. I had hoped he'd be with me longer, but I know that God knew it was his time." Gray finished the speach and sat back down beside me. I cried on his sleeve. He wrapped his arm around me and I cried on him. The funeral continued.

When it was all over Gray Carried me home like a babie again. When we got back to the house he set me on my bed and sat beside me.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded. But I cried on him. He stroked my hair and cooed me. He ran his fingers threw my hair cooing me and comferting me. Somehow I ended up sitting on his lap and he was still comferting me. He sat with me all night long. From when we got home from when we both woke up.

**Note: Okay. This chapt was short. I know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!!**

Okay this is just plain weird. Gray has actually been nice to me. I mean like, Making sure I was okay, nice. Weird, Well. My ankle is healing okay. Only about 2 more weeks untill I can take care of myself again. Gray has been working really hard latly and getting alot more done. Life hasnt been as boring. Karen stopps by occasionally and we talk about stuff. Like this is one of our conversations:

"Why is Gray working at your farm?" Karen asked me.

"He wants to. I guess because he knows I can't with a Sprained ankle." I told her.

"Like, Did you make him or did he volenteer?" She asked.

"Volenteer" I said and she grinned evily at me.

"Sounds to me like he likes you." She said grinning.

"I wouldnt say that." I said.

"Why? Dont you like him?" She asked.

"Sorta." I said trying to drop the subject.

Gray took me outside of my small house when he got done with all of the work. He took me where ever I wanted to go. Now that my ankle is healing, I can at least stand up, but walking is a bit difficult. So he still needs to give me a piggie back ride where I wanna go. I dont know for sure, but im pretty sure Gray isnt gonna like me like this after I heal. I hope im wrong.

One night, While Gray was staying with me. We watched a scary movie. When it was time to sleep. I lie awake in my bed. I sat up and looked at Gray. He was fast asleep. So I just turned on the small lamp beside my bed and wrote in my diary. I think the light woke him.

"Why are you still awake?" He asked me.

"I couldnt sleep." I said.

"are you scared?" He asked.

"Sorta." I mumbled. He sighed and stood up, he sat on my bed.

"Want me to sleep here?" He asked and I slowly nodded. I turned off the light and he lied beside me. He was stroking my hair untill I fell asleep.His hand gentle against my head as he seperated the strans of hair, Was soothing. I awoke the followng morning and saw him sleeping soundly beside me. His sweet insosent face was near mine. So close, It almost felt as if I would kiss him if I even moved an inch. I just shut my eyes and loved being near him. He slowly woke. but I didnt know. I was lieing there with my eyes closed. I felt him get up, but another feeling passed me. A soft object, on my forehead. I didnt know what it was, I didnt want to open my eyes in fear the object would leave. Eventually it left. I opened my eyes to see Gray awake and making some breakfast.

"Morning." He said cheerfully.

"Morning." I said. Yawining. Gray finished making some curry and put some into two bowels. He gave me some warm, steaming curry. When I put it in my mouth. It tasted as if I had ate alittle bit of heaven. "This is great." I told him.

"Thanks!" He said happlie. I saw him not holding his spoon, but my hand. I gave him an old LA look I used when a boy was hitting on me.It was an innosent look with a hint of a raised eye brow. He let go of my hand after seeing my reaction.

It was a long silent breakfast.Afterward, Gray took me outside on his back. Instead of setting me under the tree and going into the feild. He sat with me. I missed a great deal of my first month here. Sence Gray wasnt out in the feild I couldnt stair at him while he worked.We were really quiet untill he started to talk. We laughed at jokes. I grew tired near noon. Gray was just sitting under the tree with me when I nodded off on his chest.

When I woke Gray was sitting on the ground with me in his lap and my head rested gently on his shoulder. His hand was supporting me and not only that but strokning my hair. I kept silent. Allowing this to continue. Making him think was still asleep. I stayed supposably asleep, Suddenly, Gray's head began to turn tword me, I quickly shut my eyes, That same, strange feeling came back. Except now, the feeling wasnt on my forehead, now it was on my mouth. I liked that feeling. So I kept it. I wouldnt let it go. untill I accidently opend my eyes and saw Gray stairing back at me, he was quite red.I looked at him red as well. We both turned our heads away from eachother blushing terribly. I noticed at the corner of my eye, Gray turned his head tword me.

I cleared my throat, and when I stood up and attempted to walk I tripped. Plowing my face into the feild dirt. I sighed and sat up, wiping my face with my arm. I felt Gray's hands on my shoulders, he helped me clean my face off and he helped me up. Blushing in the process.When I stood up,Gray was blushing like a ripe tomato. He asked if i was Okay, I said I was and he said good. He had a grip on my hand. That Im not sure if he was aware, I wasnt about to tell him though. I stepped closer to him.Trying not to fall again. He stepped closer to me than I did him. I turned a bit red. He ;mabye without thinking; carressed my face and then he did it. He kissed me. I must have looked dumb. I had my eyes open the whole time. When he stopped. He mutterd.

"Sorry." I looked at him, really happy. I kissed him back. When we stopped. We both were red.

He still griped on my hand. I felt my cheeks turn red. I saw his. He hugged me tightly.

"Jill, Awncer me something." Gray said. "Do you like me?"

"Yeah." I said, blushing, to tell him the truth,I never felt like this about anyone before. I felt he could know everything, my every thought, My every feeling.

"I mean, LIKE me? Like." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I been feeling that way for a long time now." I said kissing him. He turned red.

"For real?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah."He kissed me again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!!**

Now its Summer. My ankle has healed. Gray is now my boyfriend. I love how everything is going. But it seems like something is missing. Gray has been at my house with gifts alot. I have some animals now. I just dont get it. What is missing? Karen and I are still friends. Although. I cant stand that Mary girl. I saw her making googly eyes at my boyfriend. How I hate her. I trust Gray so I know that when he goes to the library. He isnt flirting with Mary. But I dont trust Mary.

The swimming festival is today and I got my pretty blue sunflower bikini. Gray hates it when I ask him what I should wear on what day. He says it doesnt matter as long as I dont leave the house naked.

When I got to the beach for the festival, he greeted me with a kiss.I replyed to his greeting the same way. He said I looked cute as ever. I smiled and I felt him grab my hand.

"Ready?" He asked as I looked at him.

"uh huh." I replyed happlie as he and I walked to the side of the beach I tied my hair up with a red ribbon and the mayor said for all the contestants to line up at the shore. Gray was competing against me, but we agreed that whitch ever one wins, It wouldnt mess up our relationship.

I took a deep breath as Gray stretched. I Streached out my arms. The mayor stood behind the contestants, he fired his toy gun with a cork tied to a string in the gun and we started. Everyone dove into the water and started swimming. I was in the middle with Cliff, Docter, and Gray. I Reached my arms forward, getting the salty water all through my hair. I kept my eyes forward and making sure I didnt get distracted. Of course, having my ankle broken for a few weeks killed my training time so I kept messing up. I got tired fast but I still kept going. I was catching up to Rick. I thrashed my legs wildly under the water as I tried to go faster. Soon, I passed him, I didnt let it go to my head though. I kept my mind on finishing before celebrating. I reached out my arm to tag the rock when Rick tried once again to pass me. I kicked harder and used alot of energy getting myself even near touching the rock first. I slapped my hand down and, Taged it. I climbed ontop of the rock and sat down. Grinning proudly. After the boys stopped, relizing they had lost, I stood up on the rock and grinned. I walked around on the rock happlie, hearing the claps of the villagers whom had not participated, and Gray. I must have stood up to long or something but I just gave out.

When I woke I was on the beach again and the sun was setting, Gray was sitting beside me on a blue towl with red triangles on it. Really no real tast in towels but... okay, Getting off track. Gray was looking over me and He helped me sit up when he relized I was awake.

"What happend?" I asked.

"You fell into the water after winning. The swim took alot out of you." He said draping his arm over my shoulders. I grinned. He kissed me and helped me stand up. "You sure your okay?"

"Just alittle wobbly. No big deal." I said, my legs felt like noodles, truly. I didnt think I could walk home but Gray had put me in his arms before I could worry. He carried me home, with my arms around his neck. He put me on my bed after we got back. My hair was salty and my body was tired. I had just woken up and I was ready to crash out for the night. Gray smiled and kissed me.

"Get some Rest. I'll see you tomarrow." He said with a hug and a kiss. I nodded and he left, waving good bye as he left the shack. I streached and lied on my bed. Right then, I had fallen asleep.

Morning came quickly. I streached nad put on some actuall clothes. I still felt a bit exausted. So I went up to the hotsprings. I walked into the hotspring changing room and shed my clothes, I wrapped my towl around myself and lied in the warm, relaxing water. I allowed myself to sink into the water, When I brought my head above water again another was sitting in the water. It was her. The evil Mary. I kept silent just relaxing. Mostly looking like I was asleep.

"Gray is so sweet." Mary said suddenly. I felt a strike of both anger and jealosy.

"Yeah." I agreed. Keeping a kind tone.

"and sexy." Mary said more. I knew she was just trying to bother me.

"More than you know." I said, getting Annoyed more than both anger and Jealosy.

"I think he's so-" Mary was interrupted by my red aura.

"Would you just shut the hell up already! I know gray is cute! I know he's sexy! Who else knows better than me! His GIRLFRIEND!" I shouted standing up and leaving the hotspring.

"He likes me better." Maria said giggling. I stopped.

"What?" I asked in a threating tone.

"Isnt it obviouse? How he keeps coming to the library?" She said, I cracked my fingers. "Pluse. Im cuter!"

"well Im his girlfriend!" I defended. "And Im better built, Taboot."

I left the spring part of the hotspring and put my clothes back on. I walked away from it all together. Mumbling curse words. Gray was walking up the road when he greeted me.

"Gray?" I asked. Looking at him seriusly. "Do you think Im better built than Mary?"

"um. Yeah." He said, I knew it was that he didnt want to say how better built I was in public. I smiled. He grabbed my hand and we happlie walked up the mountain together. I knew I was better built than Mary. Always will be.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: okay, i know Mary was OOC but still...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!**

Oh how the year has flown by! Its already winter. Very cold. I have a sweater Elli's grandmother made me. Its a light purple. Gray is still MY guy. One night everything changed. I wanted Gray to come over for the Star night festival but he didnt show. So I went to look for him. I looked all over before I got myself upto looking in the Library. Well there they were! They were hugging in the Library! My arms trembled. I couldnt breath. Gray saw me and tried to explain. But I didnt want to hear it. Infact,thats what I said.

"I dont want to hear it!" I said as I ran out of the Library, Tears streaming, me screaming. My heart of glass breaking. I ran as fast as I could from them. All the moments Gray and I had shared All seemed to fade as I ran from the library. Now I couldnt, or wanted, to remember anything. I could hear the snow crunching under my feet. I could hear Gray running after, calling my name. I placed my hands over my ears as I ran. I never thought I could run this fast. Or feel this pain. Its too real. I thought. It hurts like hell.

I rememberd the day we met. He was so cold. After time had passed. He warmed. Not to long after. He kissed me. I became his girlfriend. He saved my life. He said I'd always be his. Always be his...oh why gray? Why do you do this to me? I thought...thought...You loved me.

"Jill! Jill! Wait up Jill! I can explain!" He shouted behind me.

"explain what?" I yelled back at him. "That I wasnt good enough? That you loved me once but that was before her!"

"No Jill that wasnt it!" He shouted. I couldnt stand him anymore. I ran faster nad faster untill I felt my legs give way. I ran into the super market where Karen was and cried. I bawled. She took me into the back room where she lisoned to my story. She patted my back as I cried. She heard that Gray had come into the super market looking for me. So she got up and walked out. I heard them both.

"Where is Jill?" Gray asked.

"Jill is crying her eyes out because you dumped her you ass! I cant beleive you!" She yelled. I couldnt belive it.I clasped my hands over my ears. Streaming hurt tears from my eyes. I had to get out. The room was spinning and my gut felt like it was about to swollow me. Time itself had stopped during my heart break. The pain felt like it would never go away.

"But it isnt like that!" Gray shouted. "I HAVE to talk to her!" He shouted at Karen. I jsut stood up and ran out of the super market right infrount of them. Gray grabbed my wrist. "Jill please stop and lison to me!" He shouted at me. I fought to let myself free. I got free and ran to the summit at high speed. My muscles began to get tired by the hotsprings. But I kept running quickly. I had to hike up the summit and I sat myself down on the edge. I wrapped myself in my arms. Crying. I felt like my tears turned to ice. I began coffing as I cried,I felt Gray's warmness around me. I threw my arm at him to tell him to stop. I got up and left. Him surly following. I ran faster and faster. I nearly stumbled over my own feet. When I got to my farm I ran into my house and locked the door.I bawled infrount of my door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9!**

Life sucks now. Gray and I have been seperated for 3 weeks. My heart feels like its incased in ice. I have been moping around alot and many guys have been hitting on me. Although I've ignored it. Gray is all I want. All I need. The snow is warmer than I am. I see Gray around. Although, when he talks to me. I keep walking.MY heart colder than before. Everynight I cry myself to sleep. Karen Stays over at my place alot, Keeping me company.

"You really should move on." She told me. I nodded.

"Its hard. I love Gray.It'll be some time before I can go on.." I said crying.

"Look. How about this. Go on ONE date with a guy other than Gray and see how you do." She offerd. I thought about it. I do feel bad that Gray cheated on me. The damned two timer.I needed something to keep my mind off of Gray. Although. I hated to think about dating another..But I went along with it, First, Karen had me date Cliff. It went alright. Not great though. He didnt dress up nicly for our romantic dinner at the inn.

Then I dated The Docter, All he talked about was sicknesses. I couldnt eat. Karen about gave up on me.

"Jill you've dated almost every guy in the town! You are too picky!" She told me over and over again. I told her that no one was as perfect as Gray. He was my love. I gave up. My heart sank deep, deep into my chest. So much that it hurt. I thought of the past and it made me cry. I had no one to hold me tight and tell me it would all be okay. No one that would catch my tears before they fell. No one to stroke my hair and kiss me.

At night I choked on my fears. My tears. I never cried this hard. I still love Gray. I wanted _Him_ Not Rick, Not Cliff, not the docter, Not Kai, GRAY. Although I know he was far from my heart. But one day. Someone pounded on my door. I sighed. It was 3 in the morning and I had just cried myself to sleep. I opend the door and there stood before me was Gray. My lover. Or. Former lover.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. He was crying. Be it me not to feel terrible for him. He was on his knees in tears. I bent down beside him and he cried on me.

"Grampa...he got hurt...real bad..." He told me. He cried in my busum. I held him near. Now remembering everying I gave up.

"Shh...dont cry now...tell me what happend." I cooed. He cried out the whole story. His grandfather was buisy fixing another of Gray's mistakes he made because he wasnt concentraiting. He got mad and accidently hit himself on the hand. While wailing in pain he tripped over something on the floor and got burnt from his wrist to his elbow. I could see why he was upset. "Dont worry. The docter will take care of him." I assured.

"Jill...are you sure? Im worried."

"Dont worry now...people only fear what they do not understand." I said hugging him. "If you want. You can stay here as long as you want."

"Thanks Jill." He said, before standing up. I walked with him into the house. I gave him a blanket from the closet and a forehead kiss good night. He lied down on the couch with the blanket. When he shut his eyes, I rememberd why I fell in love with this guy. He was so innosent...and sexy...and kind... I had it bad. When I saw him in tears when he came to me, the man I love, I couldnt belive that I thought he had cheated on me, but the facts were there. He held Mary, not me, he smiled at her, not me. I just couldnt belive that a man I trusted, and loved, betrayed me like that. I shook my head, not going to fall back in the deep end. I walked to my bed and lied in it, closing my eyes.

I heard voices in my head that night...

"It wasnt what you thought...I love you and only you...dont think I'd do that to you...I know what it looked like...but it wasnt like that..." The voice said. I woke and saw Gray stairing back at me.

"What..?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"I wasnt cheating on you. I love you way way too much Jill. Your the girl I want to be with untill the day I die.." He told me, stroking my hair gently. Kissing me. "I wont let you think I dont love you, because I do love you, with all my heart."

"I love you too." I told him. still half asleep. "Thats why I was so very hurt thinking that you loved Mary.."

"I wont ever scare you like that again. Promise." He told me, hugging me. "Just, dont date the other men anymore."

"I wont. None of them were perfect, like you." I told him smiling. Glad to have MY Gray hold ME in his arms. A knock came at my door. I stood up and walked over to the door and awncerd the knock. Gray's grandpa was stairing back at me. His eyes intence with anger. His right arm had a cast on it. Not that it was broken, but the burn..and the hand...well. Anyway. Gray stayed a safe distance away from his grandfather. Saibara walked in uninvited and twords Gray. He rose his good hand to strike him but I guarded Gray in the last moment and got struck myselt. The pain stung my cheek and throbbed. He sure was pissed.

Gray scrambled over to where I fell and gatherd me in his arms.

"What the hell grandpa?Don't hit Jill!" He scolded. Hugging me to him. "Are you alright Jill?"

"Yeah..Im okay." I told him. Rubbing my cheek where he had hit me.

"I wasnt trying to hit Jill. I was trying to hit you." Saibara snapped twords Gray. Gray glared at him, holding onto me tight.

"Im sorry im such a screw up!" Gray shouted in anger. I would have said 'your not a screw up..' but this wasnt my fight. I just saved that for later.

"I should have just left you in that god forsaken city." Snapped Saibara. Gray just sat there holding me in shock. Saibara left angerly.

"Gray..." I whisperd. Gray began to cry again.

"Im such a screw up! I mess up everything!" He cried. His tears dropped onto my head. I shook my head.

"You arnt a screw up and you dont mess up everything.Gray it was an accident." I told him, brushing my hand along his cheek.Softly.

"Thanks...but I am. I screwed up our relationship before, I screwed up on what I was working on. I just suck." Gray cried. Putting himself down.

"Gray. Dont talk like that! You dont suck! The relationship thing was my fault! I overreacted and should have lisoned to you. Dont tell yourself that you mess up everything or you will! Gray. Lison to me. Not just as help, but as your girlfriend. Dont do this to yourself anymore." I snapped. He nodded and held onto me. All he wanted was for me to be there with him to help him with all the problems he could come up with.

* * *

**An: Hello all you people who read my fanfics! Thanks for the support! Its summer Vacation for me and im going to do some major updating on all of my fanfics. I'll try to finish them but some are so far behind that its just too hard. But I will do my best! I got my CDs here with me and im gonna do my best! Thanks for the support again!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!**

Its time for the new years party! well...in a few days it will be anyway. I couldnt feel any happier! I've been here one whole year! Nearly. Gray helped a bunch and I love him so much. I am so happy its almost been a year! Gray has been acting a bit odd. He has been studdering alot and having hush hush conversations with his friends. I know he isnt cheating, because if he was, he wouldn't tell his friends. Or anyone for that mannor.Karen has noticed his odd behavior. One day, Karen and I followed Gray around secretly and found him in the super market secretly buying something.But we couldnt figure out what it was. Karen walked to Gray and smiled. He quickly hid his super market bag.

"whatcha buyin?" She asked playfully.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" He panicked. He was aware that Karen was my friend and that I would find out if Karen knew.I was watching them from the window outside.

"C'mon! I wanna know. Im your friend afterall." Karen said, despritly trying to get him to tell her.

"You'll see." He said and left. I was out of veiw when he left. Karen came out and leaned on the building as I emerged from my hiding place.

"Did you find out anything?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nope. He said I'll see. But I dont wanna see I wanna know!" She growled. Not angry at me, but angry that she couldnt find out.

"I guess we will have to wait and see." I sighed. I wanted to know really badly.

I walked back to my farm and started working. Running all the possabilitys in my mind. Gray didnt come over that day. That made me kind of sad. But I bet he is planning something. But I dont know what and its pissing me off. I threw down my hoe and stomped into town, looking for Gray.I found him at the Inn eating. He smiled and waved at me. Holding his bag tight. I sat down beside him and just plainly asked... "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You've been having hush hush conversations with your friends and you wont tell me." I snapped.He just sweetly smiled.

"You will see." He told me.

"I don't want to see. I want to know." I snapped again.

"Just have some patiants." He told me smiling. He held the bag far away from me. I sighed and nodded. I just wanted to know so so badly.

The last few days had passed and now it was finally the New Years party! Everyone met at the top of mother's hill after midnight. Gray was my date and we walked to the mountain together. The sky was dark and sparkling with stars. I could only smile. Gray grabbed my hand and turned to me. I turned to him. What was he doing?

"Jill..." He mumbled. I lisoned. He drew in a deep breath. The sun began to rise slowly. He pulled out a blue feather. "Will you...m...marry me?"

"W..wha-?" I asked, dumbfounded. A year together, a few days apart and he wanted me to marry him.

"I-I can understand if you dont-"

"I do! I do want to marry you. I love you." I told him smiling. I took the blue feather. The whole town watched as the perposal took place. Karen smiled. She began to cry happily for me. Gray smiled and hugged me.

"I love you." He told me, giving me a kiss on my mouth. His lips locking with mine. Everyone clapped as the sun rised on our kiss.

"I love you too." I told him when our kiss was finished.

A week after, it was spring. Everyone was so happy. Well. Actually. It was a day after the Party, but a week after spring had begun, we had our wedding. Karen sat with me in my room as I placed the veil on my head. I smiled at my mirror as I got dressed. I wore a long white dress and had some roses at the bottom hem.

"Congrats Jill. You and Gray are finally gonna be married." Karen said smiling.

"Yeah. Im just so happy." I told her. She smiled. She was too. She and I walked to the church where everyone sat in the pews. I walked to the alter and waited happily stood beside Gray. Holding my bouquet tightly in my hands. Gray smiled.

"The bride and grooms will now recite the wedding vows." Carter announced. I started first.

"I, Jill, take you, Gray, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity" I told him smiling. Gray grinned.

"I, Gray, take you, Jill, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity"

Everyone cried tears of joy. Karen sat beside my mother and father, whom had flown in to see me and my wedding.

"ou may now kiss the bride." Carter said happily and Gray kissed me on my mouth. I kissed him back happily. During that kiss. All of last year flooded back.

_First time met Gray:_

_"Oh..Hi." He said like he never even wanted to see me._

_"Im New here. Could you show me around?" I asked cutly._

_"The Mayor will take care of that." He said. Hey jerk! I like you here! Dont be so mean! I thought._

_"Im a bit lost. Could you please show me to the old man's farm?" I asked. Cutely._

_"Look, Im busy! Just ask someone else!" He said loudly tword me._

_"FINE!" I shouted louder. I stomped away from him_

_Roomate:_

_"Hey!" An angry voice shouted. I shot up._

_"What?" I awncerd. The boy from the shore was glaring angerly at me._

_"Your in my room." He said._

_"Look buddie! I got no were else to stay. So for the next 2 days. Your gonna have a roomate. Rather you like it or not!" I shouted._

_"Im not your buddie!" He shouted and pouted on another bed in the room._

_"Oh dont cry you big babie!" I shouted turning away from him._

_The Notebook:_

_Gray for some odd reason, Stayed at the bar as long as I did. When the bar closed I left. I only had water. Wouldnt allow a 17 year old to drink. I walked up to the mountains with my purple notebook and just gazed at the stars. I had a pen at my disposal. I opend my book and began writing about a girl in my positon. I heard "Whatcha doing up here?" I flung my head backwards shutting my notebook in the prosses._

_"What do you want?" I asked. The person was Gray._

_"You left." He said trying to look at my notebook. He did grab it and looked in it. He read what I had written. I had fought to get it back but he just kept on reading. "This is pretty good." he said to me. I couldnt beleve it. He actually complemented me!_

_"What do you care?" I asked. Actually. I was happy to get a complement._

_"Fine. If you dont want my opinion." He said giving me back my notebook. "But you may actually have something there. I thought it was pretty good." He said leaving._

_After he was nolonger in earshot I read my story. Then I relized that, I didnt just think he was cute. I think...I think...I love him... I thought._

_Broken Sickle and Understandings:_

_"Hey!" I shouted. "I dont know what he did. But,Scolding him like that wont help. You should help him and show him his mistake."_

_"Jill..." Gray mumbled. I gave him my cute citie smile_

_"Well Missy. This is my way of disaplin." Saibara told me._

_"Your way needs fixing. So does my Sickle." I said calmly. Gray stood up and walked over to me. He took my sickle._

_"I can fix this." He said._

_"You couldnt fix your way out of a paper bag." Saibara said loud enough so that Gray could hear. Gray looked hurt._

_"Hey! That was mean!" I shouted. Gray left with my sickle. I glared at the old man. I walked out mumbling "Old Geezer."_

_When I got back to my farm Gray was sitting there fixing my sickle. I grinned._

_"Hi there." I said walking up to him._

_No reply._

_The Ankle_

_"Hey Jill. You gotta be more careful." He said. It was Gray.He gave me a piggie back ride to the clinic. "How annoying." Im pretty sure he mumbled under his breath. He took me inside the clinic and the docter examined my ankle._

_"Well. Its only sprained." He said looking at the X-Rays. "It'll take about 3-5 weeks to heal." Gray sighed._

_"Okay then." He said and gave me a piggie back ride back to my house. "Guess I'll have to do your work for you."_

_"You dont have too." I said. Although, the idea of him taking care of me and doing my work was intreging._

_"I will anyway." He said and ended the conversation._

_I'll protect you_

_We fished untill it was dark. We even stayed out after dark and stargazed. I gasped at all the beautiful stars in the sky. In LA you could never see all these stars. There was a howel of a wolf. I screamed a little. He looked at me._

_"Scared?" He asked._

_"Dont worry about it." He grinned "I wont let them eat you."_

_I blushed. Luckly it was dark and he couldnt see me._

_"Okay." I said not removing my hand._

_" Wanna go back?" He asked_

_"Yeah." I said and he gave me a piggie back ride back to my house._

_He sat me on my bed and grinned._

_"Tired?" He asked._

_"Yeah. A little." I said. I lied down and I shut my eyes. Gray stroked my hair untill I fell asleep._

_The Funeral_

_"Ms. Abukura was suppost to tell us about her grandfather, but she hurt her ankle and can't stand up." He said._

_Gray looked down at me. "Want me to speak for you?" He asked. I nodded. I handed him a folded up peice of paper that I had written on before._

_He walked up to the podeum and spoke._

_"Jill Abukura wanted me to say this all for her." He began._

_" I always loved my grandpa, He would play with me when no one else would. He taught me how to ride a horse when I was 5 and he taught me everything about farming that I know now. When my mom and dad faught, his farm would be my home away from home. I'll always love my grandpa more than anything. I had hoped he'd be with me longer, but I know that God knew it was his time." Gray finished the speach and sat back down beside me. I cried on his sleeve. He wrapped his arm around me and I cried on him. The funeral continued._

_When it was all over Gray Carried me home like a babie again. When we got back to the house he set me on my bed and sat beside me._

_"Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded. But I cried on him. He stroked my hair and cooed me. He ran his fingers threw my hair cooing me and comferting me. Somehow I ended up sitting on his lap and he was still comferting me. He sat with me all night long. From when we got home from when we both woke up._

_First kiss_

_I cleared my throat, and when I stood up and attempted to walk I tripped. Plowing my face into the feild dirt. I sighed and sat up, wiping my face with my arm. I felt Gray's hands on my shoulders, he helped me clean my face off and he helped me up. Blushing in the process.When I stood up,Gray was blushing like a ripe tomato. He asked if i was Okay, I said I was and he said good. He had a grip on my hand. That Im not sure if he was aware, I wasnt about to tell him though. I stepped closer to him.Trying not to fall again. He stepped closer to me than I did him. I turned a bit red. He ;mabye without thinking; carressed my face and then he did it. He kissed me. I must have looked dumb. I had my eyes open the whole time. When he stopped. He mutterd._

_"Sorry." I looked at him, really happy. I kissed him back. When we stopped. We both were red._

_He still griped on my hand. I felt my cheeks turn red. I saw his. He hugged me tightly._

_"Jill, Awncer me something." Gray said. "Do you like me?"_

_"Yeah." I said, blushing, to tell him the truth,I never felt like this about anyone before. I felt he could know everything, my every thought, My every feeling._

_"I mean, LIKE me? Like." He said and I nodded._

_"Yeah, I been feeling that way for a long time now." I said kissing him. He turned red._

_"For real?" He asked and I nodded._

_"Yeah."He kissed me again._

_Summer swimming_

_I took a deep breath as Gray stretched. I Streached out my arms. The mayor stood behind the contestants, he fired his toy gun with a cork tied to a string in the gun and we started. Everyone dove into the water and started swimming. I was in the middle with Cliff, Docter, and Gray. I Reached my arms forward, getting the salty water all through my hair. I kept my eyes forward and making sure I didnt get distracted. Of course, having my ankle broken for a few weeks killed my training time so I kept messing up. I got tired fast but I still kept going. I was catching up to Rick. I thrashed my legs wildly under the water as I tried to go faster. Soon, I passed him, I didnt let it go to my head though. I kept my mind on finishing before celebrating. I reached out my arm to tag the rock when Rick tried once again to pass me. I kicked harder and used alot of energy getting myself even near touching the rock first. I slapped my hand down and, Taged it. I climbed ontop of the rock and sat down. Grinning proudly. After the boys stopped, relizing they had lost, I stood up on the rock and grinned. I walked around on the rock happlie, hearing the claps of the villagers whom had not participated, and Gray. I must have stood up to long or something but I just gave out._

_When I woke I was on the beach again and the sun was setting, Gray was sitting beside me on a blue towl with red triangles on it. Really no real tast in towels but... okay, Getting off track. Gray was looking over me and He helped me sit up when he relized I was awake_

_"What happend?" I asked._

_"You fell into the water after winning. The swim took alot out of you." He said draping his arm over my shoulders. I grinned. He kissed me and helped me stand up. "You sure your okay?"_

_"Just alittle wobbly. No big deal." I said, my legs felt like noodles, truly. I didnt think I could walk home but Gray had put me in his arms before I could worry. He carried me home, with my arms around his neck. He put me on my bed after we got back. My hair was salty and my body was tired. I had just woken up and I was ready to crash out for the night. Gray smiled and kissed me._

_"Get some Rest. I'll see you tomarrow." He said with a hug and a kiss. I nodded and he left, waving good bye as he left the shack. I streached and lied on my bed. Right then, I had fallen asleep._

And I would rather not think of when he cheated on me. Gray ended our first married kiss. It was definitly not our first kiss. But our first kiss as husband and wife it was. The town clapped as we walked down the aile and out of the church. We walked to the lake where the I'll protect you memory took place. We both sat down and I sat on his lap. Smiling.

"I Love you Gray." I told him grinning.

"I love you too, and I promise to do my best. Now and forever."


End file.
